Sign holders have been in existence for many years. Generally, sign holders include means for holding a sign and means for securing the holder to another object or surface. The sign holders are often taped or stapled to the object or surface. Many existing sign holders often require screws or other fasteners that necessitate labor to operate and include parts which may be lost or tampered with. One example of an existing sign holder is lithography printed paper which is mounted to a board and die cut to a shape. Such sign holders are expensive to produce and do not provide sufficient durability or rigidity. Further, existing sign holders are often knocked down or misaligned as a result of contact from customers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sign holder which is durable, rigid capable of operating without additional materials or labor, and economical to produce.